When the Soul Breaks
by Dark Nebula120400
Summary: Stuck in the shadow of his twin brother, the boy who lived, Harry is ignored and cast aside. Slowly he is lowered into a heart of darkness and betrayal. But there is a secret. Damon Potter is not the boy who lived. Can the Wizarding World realize their mistake, or will Harry be lost to the darkness, doomed for his soul to break?
1. Chapter 1: A Broken Reality

Chapter One: A Broken Reality

A/N I don't own Harry Potter, sadly.

_October 1st, 1980_

Sobs rang through the air one early morning as three adults sat in a circle around the fireplace. The sound coming from the red-headed woman who clung to her husband eyes watering with despair filled tears. "Please Albus, please tell us it's not true." She begged hysterically. In her arms was her smallest son Harry. His bright emerald eyes staring up at his mother in obvious confusion, while his twin brother, Damon, sat in his father's arms, gurgling noisily and playing with a small toy, ignoring the crackling tensions in the air.

The small child listened intently. His bright eyes flicking between the old man who's beard seemed to touch the floor, and his mother who's eyes, so much like his own, were closed as the man spoke. "I am sorry Lily. But it is true, Damon is the chosen one." His voice sounded grave to their ears, and the muffled sob that came from the red-haired woman reached both of the boys. Damon, who had looked up from his toy started to reach for his mother babbling slightly as she placed him upon her other leg, hugging both of her boys fiercely.

"What do we do Albus. We can't let that, that _Monster_ near my family." James said angrily, but his words could not hide his pain and fear. It was written so clearly in his brown eyes and the way he ran his hand agitatedly through his messy raven hair. His gaze sought out the child in question, sadness lingering in his posture as his shoulders slumped forward.

"Of course not dear boy. I will be placing you four in a safe house in Godric's Hollow. You will be living in an old house of mine under a Fidelius charm." He explained, conjuring up an image of the house. "It is one of the safest places I know other than the Order Headquarters." His blue eyes twinkled as he stood up. "I will keep your family safe." He promised before grabbing some powder from a pot next to the fireplace. "Get ready to move, the sooner you are there, the better it will be." Throwing in the powder he stepped into the suddenly green fire speaking a few words before disappearing. Leaving the family to ponder over his words.

A/N Hey guys, please comment down below what you thought and what you think should happen next. Thank you for reading this far and enjoy the rest of the story!


	2. Chapter 2: Broken Picture

Chapter Two: Broken Picture

A/N Still do not own Harry Potter. All that goes to JK Rowling.

A crack sounded through the air, splitting the silence that had permeated the night. From thin air, a man cloaked in black appeared, his face like stone and eyes red as blood. In his hand, he held a long white stick, that seemed to emanate darkness and power. Walking up to the large house that stood front and center before him, he let out a low chuckle, waving the stick in front of the handle. A soft glow shone briefly before the wide oak door swung open. Smiling wryly, the man walked in, closing the door behind him. From an onlooker, the house was invisible, so they did not see the flash of brilliant colors erupting from the living room, nor did they hear the sound of a baby crying from the upstairs room.

Spells flew from left to right as the man pushed parents and son up the stairs, a cruel smile twisting his otherwise handsome face. "It is useless to fight me." He hissed his voice light, yet dripping with venom. "Hand over the boy and you will live." He knew that it was pointless to ask them of such a thing, it was clear in the way that Lilly Potter held young Damon, who was crying loudly, not enjoying the feel of his mother's tight arms around him, and in the way James responded by casting another binding hex at the stranger. None of them saw the small one-year-old behind the woman with red hair. His green eyes shining with confusion. His head disappeared behind the door to his nursery, and he crawled his way to his crib, sitting in front of it, waiting.

None of the parents saw it coming. Lily had rushed into the nursery and set both boys in their cribs, standing protectively in front of them. She saw her husbands face in the doorway a second before he fell to the floor, the stunning hex disappearing almost instantly. Lily was too shocked and afraid that her husband had been killed that she didn't raise her wand in time, falling in the same manner as her husband.

"Too easy." The man mumbled, almost disappointed. Walking to one of the cribs, he stared down at the tear-stained face of Damon Potter, sneering in distaste as he raised his wand. "I'd say goodbye, but I feel like it might be a bit too cliche. How about, I'll see you in hell Damon Potter." He whispered, his red eyes narrowing. "Avada Ked-" He was cut off as something hit the side of his face, looking over, he glared angrily at the twin brother. Eyes as green as the killing curse stared defiantly back at him. The teddy bear that he had thrown lying harmlessly at the man's feet. The red-eyed man stalked towards the child. "How dare you, you little imp." He hissed, his words dripping with anger. The wand was once again raised, this time aimed at Harry's head. "Avada Kedavra." He screeched, smiling as it struck the boy in the head. The smile was quickly diminished as the green light stuck itself in midair, a strand embedded into the child's forehead, causing him to scream and cry in pain. It stayed suspended in mid-air for three seconds before the child screamed louder than he had before, the orb shooting back at the man and striking him in the chest.

The man disappeared without a sound, exploding into dust. The power of the rebound caused several things to fall as vibrations shook them from their spots. The windows exploded and flew everywhere. A rather large shard cut Damon's exposed chest, and a long line in the shape of a 'V' was carved into the soft skin. The child started crying softly, blood welling from the wound. Harry lay unmoving in his crib, a paper thin cut etched into his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt. His screams had ceased and he closed his eyes, red-rimmed from the tears, and let unconsciousness take him.

In a corner lay a picture of the family of four. The mirror image of Harrold Potter was unrecognizable as the glass above it had become shattered and broken. Fragments laying on the ground, hiding the child from view while the other three smiled and laughed at the camera.

A/N Thanks guys for continuing with the story. I hope you are enjoying it so far. Leave a comment please on what I can work on, and share with your friends!

And I would like to thank you guys for your reviews. As for the question on Peter and Sirius, I promise I will make sure to add what happens there soon in one of the next chapters.


	3. Chapter 3: He Did

A/N *sighs dramatically* I don't own Harry Potter or any of JK Rowling's characters. I am working on it though.

Chapter Three: He Did

It had been five years since the destruction of Lord Voldemort. And the child responsible, he is living happily with his parents and his twin brother. Today was little Damon and Harry's sixth birthday, and the house and yard were filled with children laughing, parents talking, and gifts piling so high a single blow would knock them over. But it was not as perfect of a picture as you think. For if one were to actually look, they would see that the mountain of presents were all addressed to one child. And someone did look. Emerald green eye's peered at each name tag from the shadows, the small face stony and expressionless as he read each name. They were all addressed to his brother, The Boy Who Lived, Damon Potter.

The night of Halloween, and of the Dark Lords fall, Sirius Black had rushed to the house, the wards alerting him to the attack. James and the grim animagus had been questioning their friend, Peter, and his supposed loyalty, so they named him as the secret keeper, telling Albus and Molly Weasley about the change in plans so that should anything happen they would know who it was that betrayed the Potters. Upon arrival at the once hidden house, Sirius felt his heart drop and anger replace it in his chest, slamming what was left of the door open. When he saw James on the ground unmoving he feared the worst, but upon further inspection realized that he was merely stunned. Whispering an enervate on him and Lily, they started checking over the twins. One thing was obvious, Damon was screaming his lungs out while Harry lay unmoving in his crib. The cut on his chest had been the deciding factor that night. No one knew who really killed the Dark Lord, but all believed it was the red-haired boy because Albus Dumbledore had told them it was so.

But what did that mean for the twin of the boy who lived? He did not worship his brother, in fact, he loathed the ground he walked on. Damon had become quite chubby due to all the sweets he got to eat. And the boy was spoiled. Everyone knew it, but no one cared. No one cared that he would break his toys after a week of owning them and that his brother would receive the toys that were broken or too old to work in the first place. No one cared that he had shown no signs of magical talent what so ever, while Harry could move things willingly and change the color of his muggle aunt's hair. And no one cared that the boy who lived in Damon Potter's shadow had developed a heart of ice. No one cared, but he did.

He counted every present, every hug, and every smile that he was never given. No one else may remember that night. But it was permanently sealed into his brain. The pain he had felt the moment the killing curse had landed on his small body to this day still caused his nerves to jump and twitch. No one remembered the red eye's that stared at them from the dark. No one knew or remembered what happened that night on Halloween merely five years ago. But little Harrold Potter did, he remembered that night with perfect clarity.

A/N Hey guys! What did you think about this chapter? Leave a comment down below on what you think will happen next, and what you think SHOULD happen.


	4. Chapter 4: The First Betrayal

A/N I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, props to you though JK Rowling.

Chapter Four: The First Betrayal

It was Christmas, Harry's least favorite time of the year. It wasn't because he was a Grinch, or because of the cold. No, Harry hated Christmas because it was the time of year he was least noticed. His parent's friends and family would come by and shower his twin in gifts, while he got hand-me-down clothes and toys. Damon would get hugs, while Harry got handshakes.

The two ten-year-olds had become complete opposites as the years passed. Damon became more and more snobby and rude to people, not to mention he gained weight like their Muggle cousin. Harry became quieter and remained pencil thin. The red-headed child preferred to play quidditch unlike his bookworm of a brother.

Neither parent noticed the differences though. In fact, neither parent seemed to notice their smallest son at all. He stuck to the shadow's and didn't talk to anyone. When they ate dinner he would sit, eat, then leave without even looking up from the floor. There were times that Lily and James tried to connect with Harry, but they soon found that he didn't enjoy most of the things that Damon did, and their first born would usually throw a fit if they didn't pay attention to him immediately.

So Harry sat with the family like he was supposed to, watching the people pour into their living rooms, placing presents, undoubtedly for Damon, under the large green tree with floating ornaments and candles. A large hand was placed on his shoulder before James spoke under his breath. "Smile Harry, it's Christmas."

"That's the problem." He replied bitterly, forcing a smile onto his face as Sirius and Remus came in through the fireplace. The former of the two gave him a passing glance before pulling a large present out of his pocket, enlarging it even more so. "Here you go Damy." He said to the child who was staring hungrily at the presents.

James frowned at his youngest before shaking it off. "Hey there Moony." He said draping an arm over the werewolf's shoulders. "How are you doing?" He asked, smiling as they walked to the couch.

"Pretty good, what about you Prongs?" The man replied, sending a small smile in Harry's direction. Out of everyone in the marauders at the moment, Moony was the raven-haired child's favorite, he was the only one who cared if Harry was happy or not.

When the time came to open presents, over fifty people had arrived, all bearing gifts for the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry sat on the couch, watching his brother open the presents, jealousy boiling in his stomach. So far the famous child had unwrapped candy that would last a normal kid a year, but Damon would have it gone in a month. There was also a new racing broom, the fastest on the line. Toy's started piling up as well as piles of galleons.

Once those were done, and Damon was left to play with is own devices, Harry started opening his own presents. His bad mood only got worse with each of them. He got another Jumper from the Weasley's, a pair of pants that were too small for him, and a little bit of candy. The last present though got his heart jumping slightly. It was his Dad's invisibility cloak. Smiling for the first time all day he pulled it out, not noticing the look his father gave the cloak. Damon's voice entered his ears as he fingered the silky material. "No fair. Dad, you promised me that I would get your cloak." He whined, standing in front of them with his hands on his hips. "Why does Harry get it when I am older."

"By two minutes," Harry muttered, holding the folded cloak to his chest, gazing with hopeful eyes at his father. James just sighed, rubbing his eye's before turning to look at his youngest son.

"I'm sorry Harry, I meant to give that to Damon, it must have gotten mixed up with your presence." The look his son gave him was heartbreaking. Anger, hurt, betrayal, and sadness crossed the emerald eye's before the raven-haired boy stood and ran, cloak clutched to his chest.

"No, please. Let me keep it." He begged, his hands trembling as he clutched the cloak closer to him. The objects around him began to tremble, but it was unnoticed by the boy, or his brother who had started throwing a temper tantrum. "Please, Dad. Just this once let me have the better item. Damon gets everything."

"That's because he did something that no one could do," James said, trying to placate his son as the items closest to them started to float. "He killed Lord Voldemort."

"No, he didn't, I did." Harry cried, unaware of the tears coursing down his face. "That's how I got this." One hand flew up to push away the hair that had fallen in front of the scar. It stood out angrily against his pale face.

"No, that came from a piece of glass. Now stop this tantrum of yours, we have guests." James said, his temper rising. It didn't escape Harry's notice that he hadn't even attempted to stop Damon's fit despite how many people were in the house.

"Your brother is special. That's why he gets the cloak." Lily said, joining the conversation. She knew instantly that it was the wrong thing to say. Items fell to the ground as the temperature dropped a few degrees. His cold green eye's met hers, matching in the shade, but one held more anger and pain than any ten-year-old should ever have.

"I see." He whispered, eye's locking with hers. "He's special because he killed someone. He's special because he throws tantrums. He's special..." His voice broke slightly. "And you love him more." His arms fell to his sides, the cloak crumpling to the floor. "He gets the mountain of presents from people, he gets away with bullying, yelling, and everything his heart desires. I'll just stick to the smallest room of the house, I'll stick with the shadow of my twin, and you can just forget I even exist. Not like you haven't already." With that his eye's fell to the ground, twin tears rolling down his pale cheeks as he walked up the stairs and into his bedroom. And when no voices called after him to tell him it was all untrue, and when no one, not even Remus, came after him, he locked the door and let himself fall apart. For the first time in ten years, he realized he was truly alone. With that revelation, he felt a piece inside him break.

A/N Hope you guys enjoyed this! Please leave a comment down below on what I can do to improve the story!


	5. Chapter 5: New Alliances

A/N No I don't own Harry Potter or the characters. That's all JK Rowling.

Chapter Five: New Alliances

The Hogwarts Express whistled loudly as families moved in an endless bustle of chatter and laughter. Lines of Floo Networks flared green as wizards and witches stepped onto the platform. The barrier between the Wizarding world and the Muggle world swarming with children as they arrived one by one. A large group of red-heads stood off to the side, and a rather plump motherly looking woman counted the ginger heads in front of her. Harry followed his parents and brother towards the group, vaguely remembering the family name. Weasley. Damon ran up to the youngest boy, Ron, and clapped him on the back with a meaty hand. "Hey mate, fancy a game of exploding snap? Dad got me a new deck this morning." He said snobbily.

Harry ignored his brother as the two friends walked towards the train, ignoring their families as they said goodbye. A hand rested on his shoulder as he moved to slip into the crowd, and his green eye's followed the limb up to his father's large frame. "Aren't you going to say goodbye to your mother and me?" James asked, frowning at the slight sigh his youngest son emitted.

"You didn't make Damon." Harry accused, his emerald eye's narrowing minutely as he spoke. Placing a blank mask over his features he shook his father's hand before kissing Lily's cheek, the act a cold and Formal gesture. They watched in slight shock as he slipped away from the two before they could protest or call him back.

The train was filled with bustling students lugging their trunks and owl cages into empty compartments. The noise grated on Harry's ears as they chatted with their friends. Their excitement was almost palpable. Slipping into the nearest empty compartment, he breathed a sigh of relief as the noise became muted and bearable. Sitting down in the corner, he placed his trunk above him and his owl next to him. The black owl, which he named Valek, was sleeping peacefully, oblivious to the chaos that remained in the halls of the train. "Your lucky Valek, you don't have to worry about anything other than food, and where to bring a letter," Harry said softly, stroking the ebony feathers.

His musings were interrupted when noise filtered in through the compartment door as someone else entered. Their blonde hair immediately signaling who his new companion was. Sitting up slightly, Harry watched with wary green eye's as the young Malfoy turned to face him, smirking slightly before sitting down across from the raven-haired Potter. The blonde obviously didn't recognize him, else he wouldn't be within twenty feet of him. "It's crazy how annoying kids our age can be." He started, leaning back against the cushioned seat.

"Well, they are kids after all. What else did you expect." Harry said, his voice cool and empty of emotion, matching the tone Draco Malfoy had spoken in. If the blonde didn't realize who he was, Harry wasn't going to bring his surname to attention.

"But we are their age, what does that say about us?" Malfoy countered, his silver eye's gleaming as he leaned forward, gracefully placing his elbows on his knees, steepling his fingers together and resting his chin on their tips.

"It's simple really. You and I are just more mature with a better understanding of class and control over emotions. You learned it because you are a Malfoy. I learned it because of my family." Harry said, matching his position, emerald eyes igniting momentarily at the mention of his family.

A pale brow arched at the mention of his name. "Indeed." He responded simply, his gaze turning contemplative. "So you know my name, yet I can't seem to place one to you." Malfoy leaned back again, frowning slightly as his gaze raked up Harry's form. "You look familiar yet I can't remember where I may have seen you from. What is your name."

Smirking in satisfaction, Harry shrugged. "Why does a name matter?" He asked, stroking the now fully awake owl next to him. "Shouldn't it be the quality of a person that shows whether one will be a good acquaintance, or dare I say, friend?" He was toying with him, and the Potter knew it as well as Malfoy. The two stared at eachother for a long, silent, moment before Harry spoke again. "You'll find out at the Sorting what my name is so I guess it doesn't matter." Sticking his hand out he gave a small smile to the boy across from him. "My name is Harry Potter."

For a moment, Harry thought that Malfoy would reject the offered hand, the boys face remained neutral, refusing to tell the smaller child what the other was thinking. Just as he was about to lower his hand, pale fingers clasped his wrist, palms connecting before the blonde smiled in turn. "Nice to meet you, Harry Potter. I am Draco Malfoy."

A/N Another chapter guys. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please leave a comment down below on what you think about my story, and what I can do to improve!


	6. Chapter 6: The Unexpected

A/N I don't own Harry Potter...Yet. I am trying though xD

Chapter Six: The Unexpected

Hogwarts loomed over them as the first years gathered together at the dock. The night air was cold and refreshing, though the chill did nothing for the burning excitement that held the children. Harry and Draco had spoken the entire train ride about the school, their wands and much more. But when Draco asked him which house the youngest Potter boy thought he'd be in, because it was clear he wasn't as foolish as the Gryffindor's in his family, Harry drew a blank. He was born to two Gryffindor's, and yet he couldn't see himself in the lion's den. He knew he would be a disappointment, more so than he already was, if he was put in Slytherin, and he was definitely not meant for Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. So Harry Potter wasn't sure where he wanted to be.

Climbing into the last boat with Draco, and two large oafs, whom Draco introduced as Crabbe and Goyle, Harry steeled himself for the trip across the lake. Never having been one for the water he was completely out of his element on the swaying boat, and kept his gaze fixed on the brightly lit castle up ahead. Once it had finally reached the shore, he was one of the first to get out of the boat. Sick of listening to the kids around him talking about how nervous they were. He could see his brother towards the front of the group, talking with Ron Weasley and a bushy-haired girl he vaguely remembered as Hermione Granger, a Muggle-born who seemed to have read all their books already.

Warmth wrapped around the group of children as they entered the doors to the castle. Magic tingled around them, though it seemed to Harry as if no one had noticed but him. He could practically taste the magic in the air. His musings were interrupted by someone clearing their throat, silencing the noise produced by the first years. Turning his attention to a woman clad in green, graying brown hair tied up into an impeccable bun without a hair out of place, Harry found himself recognizing her immediately. A small smile graced his elven shaped face as he listened to the one person he could remember ever giving a crap about how he felt.

"I am the Deputy Headmistress and the Transfiguration teacher, Professor McGonagall." She said, her Scottish accent rolling with her words making her sound more foreboding than she looked. "Before you join the feast you will be sorted into your houses. There's Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." Harry rolled his eyes as Draco made a comment about how her listing of the houses was in the order of favorites. It was probably true, but in the Potter child's opinion, it was an unneeded remark.

"Your houses will be like your family. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup. The Sorting Ceremony will begin in a few minutes. So I suggest you take the time to smarten yourselves up beforehand." As she finished speaking she turned her gaze towards the youngest Weasley boy, who, flustered, tried to secretly wipe a smudge of dirt off his nose. With a final nod, she turned and entered the Great Hall, the door closing behind her with a dull thud.

Murmurs erupted around them once more, people talking about the ceremony, and once again the nervous excitement filled the air as the kids talked about the houses. A voice rose above the rest of them. "I know I am going to be in Gryffindor," Damon said, his voice grating on Harry's nerves. "Only the best wizards and witches are in that house." The voices rose even louder, this time they were filled with exclamations of, "It's Damon Potter...Boy Who Lived...Can you see the scar." Harry ground his teeth together as his brother spoke.

"Honestly, I can't believe I'm related to him," Harry muttered to Draco, his head bowed slightly as he tried to ignore the murmurs. The blonde boy looked at him out of the corner of his eye, a smirk on his face as he nodded.

"If the best Wizards and Witches go into Gryffindor, then why does he think he will be in it?" He asked Harry, not bothering to try and lower his voice. Damon heard him loud and clear, his brown eye's swinging towards the pair with a scowl on his pudgy face.

"What did you say ferret?" He asked, in what was probably his best impression of a dangerous tone. He stalked forward, his fat fingers fumbling for his wand before he pulled it out, pointing it at the blonde as his face grew an interesting shade of red. "I defeated You-Know-Who. Or did you forget? Not that I am surprised, your father being a Death Eater and all that."

"Put the wand down Damon." Harry sighed, running his hand through his hair. "You don't know any spells, hence the reason we are here. So quit swinging your wand around like it's a toy before you actually hurt someone, or better yet, yourself. His voice rose with every word, and the temperature dropped a few degrees. Green eye's met light brown as Damon looked at his twin brother. One filled with anger, the other with a calm fury that sent shivers down even Draco's spine. Harry wasn't going to let Damon win this battle, not in front of everyone who believed him to be all powerful, when he was really just a spoiled brat who thought he was above everyone.

"What are you doing defending a snake?" Damon asked, spit flying from his mouth. "Decided to join the vipers in the snake pit? Dad will be so mad. He'll disown you for sure, not that you wouldn't deserve it, your such a freak." The word freak was spat like poison from his tongue. Damon, whose face was glowing in triumph over his assumed victory, turned around and walked back to the front of the crowd, obviously expecting people to start cheering, but no one was paying attention to him, they were all staring at the smallest Potter boy who had yet to move. His cold green eye's piercing the back of Damon's head, his hands were clenched at his side, and his wand was clasped in his tight fist.

"One of these days, Damon, you are going to regret every decision you've ever made. Every hurtful word said out of spite, every tantrum you threw when you didn't get your way. And I will be the one to make sure you get what's coming to you." Harry said softly, his voice like ice, yet calm and collected despite the rage that swirled like fire in his emerald gaze.

Before the red-head could respond, the door opened again and Professor McGonagall approached, pausing a moment as she noticed the tension in the air. Her gaze immediately falling on Harry and his posture, though he had placed his wand in his pocket before she had arrived. "They're ready for you." She said, breaking the ice that had seemed to hold them all in place.

With that, she led the group of firsties into the great hall. Harry let himself relax and marvel at the lights floating above them. The ceiling was depicted to look just like the night sky, and he vaguely heard Hermione Granger say something about it being bewitched. Turning his attention to the three-legged stool before them, Harry started to feel a little nervous. His questions about what house he belonged in came rushing back at him with a vengeance. Names started to be called out, one by one until Draco was called up. Harry smirked with him when the hat called out his house, Slytherin after it had barely grazed his hair.

Then they came to the P's. Harry knew who was going first, considering they were going in order. McGonagall looked at the list before announcing loudly. "Potter, Damon." Once more whispers started. "Damon Potter?...Didn't know he started this year...Gryffindor for sure." Clenching his hands again he watched his brother walk up to the stool, sitting down before the hat was placed on his head. It was silent for a good minute, Damon looked quite frustrated with whatever the hat was telling him.

With what seemed to be with the utmost reluctance, the seam that was the hat's mouth opened and yelled, GRYFFINDOR!" Cheers erupted all around them, mostly from the Gryffindor table as they celebrated getting the Boy-Who-Lived. McGonagall motioned for the noise to settle down before looking at the list. "Potter, Harry." She called, and silence ensued. Harry moved up to the stool, ignoring the stares that followed his every movement. Sitting on the stool he braced himself, the hat falling over his eye's blocking his view of the Great Hall.

"Well, well, well. Another Potter boy, and with much more potential. You have a secret, don't you Harry Potter." The hat said it's voice echoing in his mind. "You're brave and intelligent, but also cunning and manipulative. So where to put you." Harry wasn't sure if he was supposed to answer that, but deep inside he knew he just wanted to be somewhere where he wasn't in the shadow of his brother. "I see. So be it, good luck Harry Potter."

Before Harry could question the hat further, the seam opened and it shouted out loud to the Great Hall. "SLYTHERIN!" Silence fell even heavier over the crowd. Removing the hat, Harry turned his green gaze towards the shocked faces. Raising his chin he walked over to the Slytherin table, shoulders squared and head held high as he took a seat next to Draco. He felt a pair of eye's bore into his head, and he turned to look at the head table, the black eye's watched him with a contemplative gaze. Severus Snape, potions professor and head of Slytherin house, nodded to him at the same time he heard Draco's voice by his ear. "Well, Potter, that was rather unexpected."

A/N: Hey guys! Thank you all for your continued support! Please leave a small note on how you are enjoying the story so far and let me know what I can do to correct it or make it even more enjoyable for you all!


	7. Chapter 7: Out of the Shadows

A/N: Hey guys, still don't own Harry Potter but I think I am close to a breakthrough!

Chapter Seven: Out of the Shadows

The feast was wonderful, and Harry found himself enjoying the company of the Slytherins more than he had thought he would. The initial shock of his sorting had vanished as the students filled their stomachs with the rich fatty foods that had been placed before them. But the youngest Potter couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching him. Looking around the crowd discretely, he nodded to something Draco had said, his emerald eyes scanning the large mass of students and then moving to the head table. Snape was busy ignoring the rest of the professors, and the stuttering fool Quirrel was trying to carry a conversation with an annoyed looking McGonagall. His eyes moved over until they met a contemplative blue stare. The famous twinkle that was almost ever-present in the Headmasters eyes was not there as he frowned at Harry, his hand stroking his beard absent-mindedly.

A shiver ran down his spine as he met the gaze. Forcing himself to look away he focused on the food in his plate that had somehow lost its wonderful taste. By the time he looked back at the Headmaster, the blue eye's had stopped staring, instead, the older man was talking with Pomona Sprout, the Herbology teacher and head of Hufflepuff house.

Breathing a small sigh, Harry ignored the slight tingle of discomfort in his stomach, finishing his food before following his house out of the Great Hall in an orderly fashion, unlike Gryffindor, who had left before them in a swarm of noise and bodies. He had managed to catch sight of his brother, who was chatting it up with the Weasley boy. Almost as if feeling his brothers gaze, Damon turned his brown eye's towards the group of Slytherins, narrowing his gaze on his brother before sneering and turning back to his friends.

Harry jumped when he felt a hand land on his shoulder. Turning his head he looked up slightly at the taller boy, Flint he remembered and gave an apologetic look. "Get back in line Potter. As much as you dislike it, you're a Slytherin, so you walk with the rest of us." The older boy moved ahead, not bothering to see if Harry had bothered to follow him.

Grumbling under his breath, Harry followed the rest of his house, walking next to Draco who gave him a questioning look. Just shaking his head, Harry focused on memorizing the route to the Slytherin Dormitories. It proved to be harder than he had originally thought with all the moving stairs, and the number of turns they had to take before reaching what seemed to be a dead end. Flint ran his hand along the wall, and Harry's emerald eye's focused on the stones, finding an odd snake shaped divot in the stone. At the same time he opened his mouth to point it out, Flint pressed his hand firmly against the same brick, and it fell into the wall about an inch before the sound of stone grinding on stone sounded in their ears. The stone wall next to the brick slid open, revealing the Slytherin common room.

Gasps of awe filled the otherwise silent stone hall as the students filed in somewhat noisily. "Alright firsties," Flint stated closing the door to the common room and drawing their attention from the ornately decorated room. "Line up in front of the second years, second years in front of third, and so on." No one questioned him as they lined up their places, Harry felt his nerves tingling with excitement as he gazed around the room.

Severus Snape P.O.V

Severus Snape walked in through a hidden door in the common room. The first years, albeit Harry, had yet to notice him as they spoke among eachother about their anticipation for the year ahead of them. Emerald eyes found Onyx ones, and a slight nod of the head from the raven-haired first year let Severus know he had been spotted. Smirking inwardly he stepped out of the shadows, his cloak billowing out behind him like the wings of a bat. "Welcome, you have been sorted into one of the most judged houses in Hogwarts. While in Slytherin you will be taunted, labeled, and stereotyped. That is why we have Rule One; Mr. Flint if you please."

The older boy nodded, his hands folded behind his back as he spoke, his tone arrogant as always. The manner in which he responded fit the mannerisms Severus would expect if he was delivering a message to the Queen of England. "Slytherins stick together, sir." He said. A few of the other students rolling their eyes as Flint's chest rose proudly as if he had just solved the worlds hardest puzzle or cured cancer.

"Thank you, Mr. Flint." Professor Snape said, his back turning towards the older student, his gaze lingering on Potter before sweeping the rest of the first years. "While in this house you will have certain rules to follow, and the prefects will give you a list of them when I leave. If you have any questions, concerns, be it about your friends, or even yourself, you may come to speak to me." With that, he swept away, the door that led to the dungeon corridors, his robes billowing out behind him as he left.

Harry P.O.V

Murmurs broke out once more as the stone wall slid back into place behind the Professor. The Prefects let them talk among themselves for a few more minutes before calling for the order once more. Explaining the rules to the first years and answering questions before telling them what time they were expected back into the common room, and what times they should be asleep. Harry found the times reasonable despite the protests given by the first years, Draco being the most upset about it. "We have bedtime?" The blonde had whined. "I haven't had a bedtime since I was eight."

Harry didn't bother telling him that it was due to the early hours they would be awake during the week. Nor did he mention that the unfavored Potter boy was usually in bed by eight, the nine-thirty time seemed like a drastic change to the raven-haired boy. As it was almost that time, Harry went in search of his room, having learned that there were enough rooms for the boys to pair off. Draco and Harry ended up claiming the largest room as they were the first to separate from the gaggle of first years. His trunk appeared five minutes later as they were talking, allowing Harry to get dressed in his black and blue silk pajama's. As he lay on his bed, looking up at the ornate designs that were placed on the top of his four-poster bed, Harry felt like an enormous weight had been lifted off his chest. No longer would he have to walk in his brothers' shadows, not among Slytherins who deemed the Golden Boy to be a rival. "Out of the shadows." He whispered as his eyes fell closed. "And into the snake pit."

A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Once more I ask that you leave a comment down below on what you want to be fixed or any tips on better writing in the future!


	8. Chapter 8: Potions

A/N: I do not own the Harry Potter movies or books.

Chapter Eight: Potions

Harry followed Draco out of their dormitories and into the large common room. It had been three days since the sorting, and they had had Transfiguration, where Damon and Ron had been late and gotten detention as well as the scare of their lives when Professor McGonagall who they found out was an animagus transformed in front of them. They had also had Charms that day and the next they had Defense against the Dark Arts. Harry had struggled in the class trying to understand what Professor Quirrell was saying through his stutter and trying to focus with a headache that had started upon entering the classroom. Then Herbology which he could say with absolute sincerity that he hated. Now the first year snakes were getting ready for Potions, which was taught by their Head of House.

"Potions is the best class ever." Draco started as they were packing up their potions book and extra sets of quills and ink pots as well as other things that were required for the class. "Snape's class is the only one where the Gryffindors can do no right."

"How do you know? We haven't even had it yet." Harry inquired, glancing up through his fringe at the blonde boy next to him. The pair had grown closer and closer over the start of school, as Draco was the only other first year, or Slytherin, that didn't glare at the raven-haired boy as they walked by him. The Gryffindor's weren't much better. Damon had started spreading stories and rumors about how his twin was going dark.

"I've heard the upper years talking." He said simply, sliding his bag over his shoulder. "Apparently Dumbledore puts Gryffindor and Slytherin together in most of the same classes to get rid of the rivalry and develop some sort of alliance." He laughed the last part but Harry couldn't see what was funny.

"Maybe that would make everything easier though." He pointed out, ignoring the look of horror on Draco's face. "I mean we wouldn't have to waist so much energy trying to keep up the rivalry if we just got along. There are some pretty smart Gryffindor's who could help a lot of us with school work and vice versa. Not all Lions are like my brother and the Weasel." He glanced over at Draco who was giving him a look of disgust and pity.

"Mate, listen, I get that you were raised in the lion's den, but you're in the snake pit now. You might want to be careful about who you say stuff like that around." He said, his grey eyes darting around purposefully. Nodding in reluctant agreement, Harry grabbed his bag and the pair headed deeper into the dungeons, following the prefect's instructions to the Potions classroom. "It's freezing down here, remind me to ask the prefects to weave some heating charms into our robes so that we don't get hypothermia down here." The blonde joked as they entered the classroom. Being one of the first in the room they chose the best seats in the front. A few minutes later the rest of the Gryffindors and Slytherins arrived, Damon and Ronald being at the head as the rest of the first year Lions clamored for the golden boy's attention.

"Dear Merlin, please tell me it won't always be like this," Harry muttered, turning his back on his twin. Draco sniggered behind his hand, and the raven-haired snake elbowed him as the students took their seats. The door banged open loudly and a silky, drawling voice filled the suddenly silent room.

"There will be no foolish wand-waving in this class." Severus Snape started as he practically glided across the floor down to the front of the room. His black gaze glittered with malice as he turned to look at them. "As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science of the potion making. However, for those of you who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses; I can tell you how to brew glory, bottle fame, and even put a stopper in death. Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel comfortable enough to not. Pay. Attention."

Harry looked in the direction his head of house was glaring, smirking when he saw his brother look up quickly from his notepad, where the green-eyed boy could see a bunch of scribbles and sketches. Turning his gaze back to Professor Snape he felt a new appreciation for the class and the man himself as he started to quiz his brother on questions that in all respect no first year would know. "Mr. Potter, our new celebrity. Tell me what would I get if added Powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

The imbecile had the audacity to shrug and smirk at his friend as he leaned back, "I don't know sir." Snape sneered at the Gryffindor, ignoring the waving hand of the muggle-born witch, Hermione Granger. Crossing his arms in front of his chest the man narrowed his eyes on the golden boy, clearly intending to shred him apart by the end of the class, and frankly, Harry couldn't wait to watch his brother get what was coming to him.

"Tut, tut." He all but growled, "Fame clearly isn't everything, is it Potter. Let's try this again, Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" His brow rose as he waited for the boy's answer, smirking when all he remained was silence as Damon shook his head shrugging his shoulders once more, the look of confidence having started to drain from his face. "Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh Potter?" Damon couldn't meet the Professors cold black gaze, and Harry was struggling to control the broad grin on his face. The Granger girl looked like she was about to fall out of her seat, but the Professor still continued to ignore her. "What is the difference, Potter, between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

Damon's limited self-control snapped and he rolled his eyes. "I don't know sir," He spat the last word, his thumb jerking in the direction of Hermione who was standing up her hand waving in the air. "But I think Granger does, why don't you ask her?" Harry had to turn away and bite his knuckles as he smothered his surprised laugh. He knew his brother was stupid, but never thought the boy would be suicidal.

Snape's eyes darkened with anger, and the whole class seemed to edge away from Damon, even Granger had put her hand down and slid away from the man's angry gaze. "Mr. Potter," He snapped, and for a moment Harry was confused, as that was the first time Snape had addressed Damon by anything other than Potter. "Let's see if you are just a hair more competent than your brother." His gaze swung to Harry who was no longer smiling. Taking a breath he nodded before going over the questions.

"Powdered root of asphodel added to an infusion of wormwood gives you a sleeping-draught so powerful it's known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone found in the stomach of a goat and will cure you of most poisons." He stopped, his mind drawing a blank before adding more hesitantly, "And Monkshood and Wolfsbane are the same plants, also known as aconite." His voice turned more confident as he spoke, his green gaze never leaving Snape's black eyes. His professor gave a small nod of approval before turning to the rest of the class.

"Well, why aren't you writing this down?" He drawled, "Ten points to Slytherin Mr. Potter." He walked up to the board, writing down the instructions and ingredients to the potion they were making. "And five points from Gryffindor Potter for your cheek."

Harry got to work on the potion with a smile, already enjoying the class more than most. Maybe this won't be so bad after all. He thought happily, watching his sulking brother out of the corner of his eye. The Boy-Who-Lived was glaring wrathfully at the raven-haired Slytherin, causing Harry to sigh internally. _Or maybe not._

A/N: Another chapter done! I am enjoying this so much! Please leave a comment for me on what you think of the story so far. I look forward to writing the next chapter. I am holding a small poll, PM me what you think our Mascott should be! Pick your favorite animal and give it a name as well. Can be mythical or real!


	9. Chapter 9: Sins of the Father

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter yet, but I do have some of my OC's in here. Enjoy Also there is going to be some Severus Snape POV here in the story.

Chapter Nine: Sins of the Father

Severus Snape P.O.V

Severus Snape had always been firm in his belief that the Potter family, save for Lilly, was full of arrogant snobs who thought that they were better than everyone outside of their little circle. And when his best friend, his only love, married his worst enemy, the former Death Eater couldn't have been more hurt and betrayed. Then they had the twins, and the prophecy came to the surface. He wasn't sure whether he was worried for the family, or angry at James Potter for being the father to Lilly's children instead of him, and thus bringing forth the fuel for the prophecy itself.

Despite these negative feelings, Severus warned Albus, but it was not enough. Severus had been summoned that fateful night and was told that the Dark Lord had left to take care of the Potter family. Once it had been clear enough for him he apparated immediately to the house to find it swarmed with Arours. Sitting out front was Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and the four Potters. Each one of them seeming to be relatively unscathed. The next morning the papers came out announcing the demise of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and little Damon Potter was declared the Boy-Who-Lived.

The years went by, and there wasn't a single paper that didn't have the famous child posted on the front. But the one thing that had changed, was the child in the background. Harold Potter, otherwise known as Harry, had slowly morphed into a child who didn't notice his brothers fame, to a child with emerald eyes filled with hatred for the Boy-Who-Lived. Even now his eyes spoke volumes about his attitude towards his family, and Severus could see the longing in them as people clapped and cheered for Damon as the obnoxious brat was sorted into Gryffindor house.

Severus almost felt sorry for the smaller twin, for he knew that in Gryffindor house he would once again be shoved to the side and be forced to live in his brother's shadow. But another, much larger part of the dour Potions Master, reminded him that he was still a Potter, and Potters were attention seeking, know-it-all, pranking wankers. So imagine his surprise when the raven-haired boy sat on the stool with the hat over his head for ten minutes before it opened it's clothed-mouth and sorted the boy into the house of snakes.

That night, after introducing himself to his snakes, Severus sat in his favorite chair. A glass of firewhiskey in one hand, and a book on potions and their uses in the other. But he could not focus on the words that would usually capture him. His mind still placed back in the common room. It was rather unsettling to see a carbon copy of James Potter sitting in the snake den. A few of the older students seemed to agree. He was not blind, it was obvious that the students fourth year and up were planning to make Harry Potters time in Slytherin hell until he proved himself. Sighing he put the book down and finished off his glass before moving to his room, deciding to deal with the list of questions in the morning.

It had been a few days since the sorting, and Severus was already preparing to tear his hair out. Everywhere he went the students and teachers were fawning over the boy who lived, save for his own snakes of course. He had taken it upon himself to watch the other child carefully, not sure if he trusted his own house enough to not hurt him when the teachers weren't looking. But it seemed like he had developed his own alliance with Draco Malfoy and thus was saved further harm as the young aristocrat had made it quite clear that if the raven-haired boy was harmed then they would have to answer not only to Professor Snape but to Lucius Malfoy as well. And no one wanted to vex the ministry official.

The first potions class for Gryffindor and Slytherin first years approached and Severus found himself both cursing Dumbledor out again for the hundredth time and looking forward to the lesson he had prepared. The Boy-Who-Lived was in for it if he thought he was going to get special treatment from the head of Slytherin. As he watched from the shadows of his classroom as the students filed in he found it rather amusing that the younger Potter was the first one into the class and the older child was the last one in. Giving his introduction speech he walked around the class before snapping at the Gryffindor who was so busy doodling on his parchment that he didn't even notice his professor approaching him.

As the questions rained down on Damon Potter, Severus felt glee and a strange feeling of satisfaction rise in him as the arrogant child slowly lost his cocky smirk. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the Gryffindor's twin brother suppressing a laugh along with Malfoy who was smirking triumphantly at the stuttering lion. Deciding to drive it home for the Golden boy he turned towards his snake and re-asked the questions, addressing the green-eyed Potter formally to show that he had more respect for him than the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Drive-Severus-Nuts. Of course, that respect only grew as his snake answered questions that he wouldn't be able to ask his fourth years.

After another rather disastrous potions class, he dismissed them and stared at the mess that had been left behind by Neville Longbottom's botched potion. With a wave of his wand, he banished the cauldron as it was unmendable at that point before pulling out his cleaning supplies. Usually, he would have a student clean the desks during detention but as there were none, unfortunately, he would have to do it himself. Still, though, even the mess could not damper his good mood. The potions class had been a success in his eyes. He had knocked a Potter down a peg or two, and maybe even helped the black sheep in the snake den out as well. What was it the muggles always say? Revenge is a dish best served cold.

A/N: Hey guys that's another chapter done! As a side note, all the chapters up till now were pre-written months ago, I only just now got the courage to post them. So if it takes a little longer for me to post in the future I apologize and will try to keep things up! Let me know if there is anything that I need to fix or if my writing is just complete trash, lol.


	10. Chapter 10: Seekers and Whispers

Chapter Ten: Seekers and Whispers

The last day of Harry's first week in Hogwarts brought forth one of the most interesting classes he had yet to have. His flying class was doubled with Gryffindors, which of course meant that the young Slytherin had to once again listen to his brother and his obnoxious words, no change there. Harry had never been on a broom, despite his parents urgings in his earlier years to try it. His brother, on the other hand, loved it and was quite a good flyer despite his size. Granted he was no Wronski, but he would make a decent Beater on his team in a few years. It wasn't that Harry didn't like Quidditch, it was the fact that Damon did. And Harry Potter wanted nothing to do with his brother and whatever interests he had.

Of course he knew that when he started school he would be required to take the flying class. He had no reservations about it now that he was no longer in his brothers shadow; at least not in Slytherin. Harry was actually looking forward to the new experience, that was before he found out who else was in the class. Still, he was determined to prove he was better than his brother in everything he possibly could. The Slytherin's were the first to arrive and situated themselves around the brooms that looked to be in the best shape. Slowly the lions filtered onto the patch of grass, half of them looking nervous, and the other half showing off expressions of complete cockiness. Neville Longbottom and the muggleborn Hermione Granger were both sporting Slytherin green hues on their faces. Harry wasn't sure if he felt sorry for them, or amused that it was actually possible for someone to turn green.

The sound of a whistle being blown brought silence to the class. Standing in the middle of the two houses was a woman with white hair and strange, hawk-like eyes. "I am Madam Hooch, your flying instructor as well as Quidditch referee." Harry could tell that by the striped outfit she wore. "Now, I want you all to stand next to your brooms, put your right hand over it, left hand if you are dominant with that hand, and say 'Up'."

Raising a brow at how simple the task was Harry raised his right hand gracefully over the broom. "Up." He said, his voice clear and concise, as if commanding a trained dog. His magic hummed through him and he barely had time to marvel over the feel of it before he felt warm wood smack into his hand with a soft thump. Grinning at the connection between his magic and the broom he looked around, expecting the others to have gotten it as easily as he had. Unfortunately for them only a few of the students around him had gotten their broom off the ground, Draco, of course, and Damon being a few of them.

"Alright, now straddle your broom, grip it tight you don't want to fall off." Harry couldn't help the eye roll as a few giggles erupted out of his classmates. "That's enough children." Hooch said in barely concealed amusement, her golden eyes flicking over them. Once more she moved among them, correcting grips and holds. Harry smothered a small laugh as Hooch and Draco argued over his hand position.

"I have been doing it like this my whole life." The blonde said angrily. His silvery-blue eyes turning frosty as he glared up at the teacher.

"Well then you have been doing it wrong your whole life." Madam Hooch sighed, exasperation filling her voice as she turned away. Draco glared after her, sticking his tongue out childishly at her back before putting his hands back in the position he was used to. Turning back to the group of first years she placed her hands on her hips. "Alright, I am going to count to three then I want you all to kick off the ground, hover a few feet and then touch back down."

The students nodded, a mixture of excitement and nervousness filling the air. Harry couldn't say exactly what happened. He had been too focused on watching Damon as he mounted his broom to notice anything out of the ordinary. He heard Madam Hooch giving the countdown but her pause before reaching number one had him looking up as a shocked cry sounded on the field. Looking up he followed the teachers gaze to a chubby boy flying higher and higher, his knuckles white with the grip he had on the broomstick.

"Mr. Longbottom!" Hooch cried, hands on her hips. "Quit fooling around boy and get down here." Harry watched in anxiety as the boy continued flying, cries from his fellow students called for him but it was useless. Higher and higher the boy climbed until the broom lurched, sending him flying over the handle of the broomstick. His fingers held on with fierce determination but the sudden swing of his body in the air had him free falling. His large frame hit the ground with a sickening crunch. Harry held his breath with the rest of the students as Madam Hooch helped him off the ground. "Oh oh oh, oh dear. Broken wrist." Wrapping an arm around his shoulders she looked at the students firmly. "No feet are to leave the ground, if I find you in the air you will be out of this school before you can say 'Quidditch'."

Murmurs slowly filled the air as the shock left the students still standing in the grass. One voice lifted over the rest of them. "Did you see the look on Longbottoms face?" Damon asked, bending down to pick something up off the ground.

"Shut up Potter." Parvati Patil said angrily.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" Damon sneered, his chubby face wrinkling with the action. "Didn't know you liked fat little crybabies Parvati."

"Is this what you call Gryffindor loyalty Damon?" Harry asked coldly, stepping forward, hand outstretched. "Just give me the remembrall and I won't tell mummy and daddy what a bully their favorite son is." Damon rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest.

Something glittering caught their eyes. "Look!" Damon rushed forward and picked up a small glass ball. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him." The remembrall glittered in the sun as the eldest Potter held it up, smiling nastily.

"Give that here Damon, enough with this childishness." Harry held out his hand, green eyes glittering angrily.

Damon sneered disgustingly, "No, I think I'll leave it somewhere for longbottom to find. How about up a tree?" Kicking off the ground he soared into the air. Harry watched as the overweight first year moved swiftly and carefully in the air. Despite his size he was rather skilled on the broomstick, despite it being a shabby old school broom. "Come and get it O'brother mine." He called.

Harry, enraged, climbed onto his own broom and prepared to launch off. A pale hand grasped the shaft of his broom and he looked over at the bushy haired witch. "Potter, enough." She said, though Harry wasn't sure which brother she was talking too. "You are going to get yourselves expelled!" Grangers face was a mask of cold fury, her eyes glittering up at the Boy Who Lived.

Harry looked between the Gryffindor girl and his brother before he thought of all the nasty comments and the favoritism that his brother had been shown over the years. Pulling the broom from Hermione's hand and shooting up into the air. For a moment he marveled at how easily the broom moved under him, his magic thrumming purposefully through the wooden handle. "Hand it here Damon or I'll knock you off your broom!" He yelled, turning his cold green eyes on his brother.

"Oh yeah?" Damon sneered, his pudgy face filled with confidence. He spun and took off at top speed towards the lake, "Come and get it then!" Harry growled under his breath and followed suit, his smaller size allowing him to catch up easily. Despite the front Damon put on Harry could see a glimmer of anger and confusion fill his eyes as the smaller twin caught up. Damon had been sure that his lack of experience would deter Harry but the Slytherin first year seemed to cut through the air with startling ease.

The pair raced around the edge of the lake before heading back to the pitch where the group of first years cheered and yelled. Damon pulled to a stop as he barely missed a tree, turning in time to see Harry plunging straight at him. The redhead managed to get out of the way, the tail of Harry's cloak whipping him in the face as he breezed by. "No Mommy and Daddy to protect you up here Damon!" Harry called, his face a mask of pure righteous fury and determination.

"You want it?" He called, holding up the remembrall, "then catch it." Winding his arm back he chucked it into the air, watching it soar up before pausing mid air for a brief moment. In that split second Harry was after it. The ball began its quick descent to the ground, barely visible to the naked eye. Damon streaked back to the ground, landing with a thump among the barrage of students as they screamed.

Harry turned into a nosedive, heading straight at the ground at a ninety degree angle, the wind whipping his cloak behind him. He stretched his hand out to grab the ball, -fifty feet from the ground- his glasses were ripped from his face as he squinted his eyes, -thirty feet- tears streamed from his eyes as his fingers grazed the spinning surface of the glass ball, -ten feet- almost there, -five feet- just a little closer, screams filled the air, but they was drowned out by the wind roaring in his ears, matching cadence with his racing heart. A foot from the ground and his hand closed around it in time for him to pull up, his toes dragging on the ground as he toppled gently onto the ground, his hand clenched firmly around the remembrall as he stood up. Hermione handed him his newly repaired glasses silently. Grinning he put them on his nose and the world snapped into sharp focus.

"Harry Potter!" A voice roared. The thrill and excitement from the race and the dive faded as ice filled his veins. Turning slowly he looked up at the looming figure of Headmistress McGonagal. Just behind her was Professor Snape, his robes billowing dangerously behind him as he walked, black eyes narrowing angrily at his small first year.

Swallowing thickly he stepped back, head lowered as he felt McGonagals hand close around the back of his neck. He heard a gasp and turned in time to see his brother receiving similar treatment from the scottish woman. The sight was almost enough to make him smirk, almost. "You boys have lost your minds, I will have the headmaster deal with you." She muttered, dragging them. Snape stepped in then his hand raising in a placating gesture.

"No need to drag Albus into this Minerva, I feel we are capable enough to handle our own students. Or do I need to remind you that Harry Potter is a _Slytherin_. He said, stressing the word. McGonagal hesitated a moment before relaxing her grip on Harry's neck.

"Very well then." She said stiffly before dragging Damon off. "I will be calling his parents though." She called back over her shoulder.

"I would expect nothing less." Snape said, grasping Harry's upper arm firmly. Together they walked down to Snape's office quietly, the professors grip never wavering. "Sit." He said when they got to his office. Harry did as he was told, his heart racing as he watched Snape disappear behind one of the doors. A few minutes later he came back in. Sitting on the other side of the desk he folded his hands in front of himself. They sat like that for a few moments before he sighed. "Well?"

"Well what?" Harry asked meekly.

"Would you care to tell me what that stunt on the field was, or should I just ask your brother?" Snape raised a dark brow, his black eyes glittering.

Harry sighed and leaned back, a hand running through his hair. He shook his head, knowing that it was ridiculous to let his brother get a rise out of him. "No sir." He said softly, his head lowered.

"Very well, a week of detention and a five foot essay on why you shouldn't disobey rules, risk your neck for a mere glass ball that is replaceable. Understand?" Harry nodded and began to pick up his books. "Your first detention will be tomorrow night, at eight." The door opened as Harry began to stand. A taller boy walked in, his thin face and hawk-like nose recognizable to Harry. "Ah, Mr. Flint." Professor Snape said. "Have a seat, you too Mr. Potter, you are not dismissed."

Harry took his seat again and watched the two warily. "Mr. Flint, I have found you a Seeker." Snape said, a smirk settling over his features as he and Flint turned to look at Harry, one gaze filled with confusion the other with certainty.

_***Line Break***_

Harry walked towards the Headmasters office in a daze, the letter Snape had written clutched firmly in his hands. '_What does he mean Seeker? I can't be a Seeker, I am only a first year!_' Harry thought' the words filling his head for the thousandth time since he left Snape's office. Raised voices filled the hall as he took the secret door to Albus Dumbledors office.

"I can't believe this is happening!" That was James' voice, and he did not sound happy. "I don't understand why we are standing here when my son is innocent!"

"Your sons are hardly innocent." Professor Dumbledor said, his grandfatherly tone filling the room. "Damon and Harry both broke the rules, and Harry put himself into danger going after the Remembrall."

"Well if Harry hadn't taken it in the first place then Damon wouldn't have had to fly to get it back." James' voice stopped the raven-haired Potter in his tracks, hesitating before pressing his ear to the door.

"From what I have been told," Dumbledor began, "Damon was the one who took the Remembrall, not Harry." His voice was unusually hard as he spoke.

James scoffed. "Damon, what happened?" He asked, his tone turning fatherly. "I doubt it was you," He continued, not giving his son a chance to speak. "After all, this is something only a slimy slytherin would do, not my son."

"James, your son _is_ a Slytherin." Lily piped up, her voice soft as though she were unsure how her husband would react.

"I know that Lily but I would rather not discuss this right now. We will just get a resorting done for him, I am sure that the hat made a mistake."

"There was no mistake father." Harry said, stepping into the room. "And I am not getting resorted, so put that foolish notion out of your head." He walked across the floor to stand in front of the Headmaster, handing him the note. "Professor Snape wanted me to give you this."

"You are too getting resorted Harry James Potter!" His father bellowed, standing quickly. "No one in our family has ever been anywhere but Gryffindor, to accept being a Slytherin is betraying this family. It's _disgusting. _I will not have my son going dark in the snake pit." James walked over to the high shelves and grabbed the sorting hat off the highest point before shoving it down on Harry's head. "Resort him." His voice was venomous as he spoke.

The hat just sat there, unmoving and unspeaking. "I am not getting resorted." Harry replied calmly, his eyes holding James'. "And you can't make me."

During this Dumbledor had read the note and the sparkle had returned to his eyes. Setting it down he failed to notice Damon reaching forward to grab it. "Dad!" The chubby boy cried. "Dad! Snape is making Harry a Seeker!" The boys hazel eyes welled with tears as he gathered what brain power he had to throw another tantrum.

James grabbed the note and glared at Harry, "So this is why you want to stay with the Snakes? Snivellus is bribing you by putting you on the team?"

"James, I don't think that's-" Lily cut off as she placed her hand on James' arm, his hand silencing her as he stepped forward.

"No that's exactly what it is, Snape is going to turn my son Dark, well not on my watch!" He stormed towards the door, Harry slightly shaken by the crazed look in his father's eyes. He tried to pull the door open but it refused, the resounding click of the lock sliding into place had them all turning to look at Dumbledor.

"I think that has been quite enough from you James Potter." He said softly. Handing Harry another note he nodded. "Take that to Professor Snape, welcome to the Quidditch team."

"I want to be a seeker too!" Damon wailed, forcing the attention back to him. "Dad make them put me on the team."

"You have to have skill, to be a seeker brother." Harry shot back before the door could close. Leaning against it he took a few breaths before heading to the dungeons, the note of acceptance in his hand.

**_*Line Break*_**

A few hours later and Harry was on his way to Dinner. Voices sounded in the room next to him as he turned a corner. Frowning he presses his ear against the door. "I don't know what to do anymore Sirius." James said softly, his voice sounding defeated. "I can't have him corrupting Damon. A Slytherin in the house is bound to be trouble. What if he turns dark and tries to kill him!"

Harry couldn't hear Sirius' muffled words so he assumed that James was using the two-way mirror. "Yeah I know, that's an option but I don't want Damon to have to deal with the press because of something like that. I guess I could file for a disownment, but Lily might not like that."

More muffled words sounded and the sound of James hitting something with the palm of his hand made Harry jump. "Your right, It's my choice, I don't have to do a full disownment, just one that made is so that Harry can't carry my name further on in life. I could even take him out of my will, which would give Damon what he deserves in the future."

Harry's face fell as he stepped away, not wanting to listen further. Anger bubbled in his stomach as he headed back to Slytherin Dorms, no longer feeling hungry. Wiping at his stinging eyes he avoided the foot traffic and ran through the halls. As he ran, Harry could feel another piece of him break apart, the pain his father's words brought dulled significantly. Like a piece of ice had wrapped around the emotions themselves, numbing them. The feeling left a cold lump in his chest, uncomfortable yet comforting at the same time. Curling up on his bed, cloak still on he stared blankly at the wall until he fell asleep. '_At least I am not entirely alone now.'_ He thought briefly before surrendering to the Sandman.

**A/N: Alright guys, I apologize for taking so long. Things have been really crazy on my end of the world and I have not had the motivation to continue writing. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**


	11. Authors Note

Hey there guys! I am sorry for the long break I took from the story, but things were getting out of hand for me IRL. I am currently working on Chapters 10 and 11 so I will have those up shortly! Thank you all for the amazing reviews, and again, I am so freaking sorry. I promise to try and update regularly but I am only 19 and I have college and a job so don't think too little of me if I disappear for a little bit again. Though I won't be gone for as long. Again, thank you so much, have a great day, and stay healthy out there!


End file.
